Signature Strongholds
Ravenrook House: Sanguineous Design: 'Hilltop Castle '''Style: '''Andal Design '''Location: '''Borders of the Riverlands (eventually the Crownlands) and the Stormlands at the Eastern Sea-mouth of the Blackwater Rush. Eventually the location of Kings Landing. '''Description: ' Duskendale '''House: Drallion Design: '''Quadrangular Castle '''Style: '''First Men Design '''Location: '''It is located northeast of King's Landing and Rosby in Blackwater Bay. It is located in a part of the Riverlands that will eventually become the Crownlands. '''Description: '''The town spreads out around the harbor and has cobbled streets. The gatehouse opens to a market square. The former castle of House Rykker that overlooks the port is the Dun Fort, a squat square stone castle with big drum towers. The largest inn in Duskendale is the Seven Swords, across from which lives a skilled painter, the sister of the captain of the gatehouse. South of the town is a rocky headland that shelters the harbor from the storms of the narrow sea and north of it rise chalk cliffs. A road runs beside the shore between the grey-green sea and low limestone hills. Fishing villages dot the road for miles. Acorn Hall '''House: Heimdell Design: '''Lowland Castle '''Style: '''Andal Design '''Location: '''It is located southeast of Riverrun, northeast of Pinkmaiden, and north of Stoney Sept. High Heart is nearby. '''Description: '''Acorn Hall is a small castle with stone curtain walls and a large oak keep. Near the kennels is a smithy whose forge which has not been used for a considerable amount of time. Knightsgrave '''House: Blacktyde Design: '''Tower Castle '''Style: '''First Men/Ironbourn Design '''Location: '''Knightsgrave (formerly Fairmarket) is a town in the riverlands on the Blue Fork of the Trident. It is located mostly on the southern shore of the Blue Fork, but it has a wooden bridge that spans the river. Knightsgrave is five days travel from the Whispering Wood. '''Description: '''The town is modestly town and has a short, two yard wall running its circumference. On the Northern most point is a simple drum tower and in the centre of the city on one of the corners of the town square is Hall of Ironbourn design. The docks of Knightsgrave are choked with Ironbourn ships. Temple of Aglovale '''House: The Red Temple Design: 'Fortified Church '''Style: '''Myrish Design '''Location: '''Wedged on the Western side of the Tumblestones along Ironman's bay in the Riverlands. '''Description: ' The Priests of the Red Temple has been evangelising the Lord of Light throughout Westeros, and have some representation in most population centers of size. The Red Temple is seeking to expand in both the community and also as a state endorsed religion. Red temples tend to be solid, defensible buildings with thick stone walls and stout copper-bound doors (to keep out the terrors of the night). The stone construction also mitigates the fire risk as every temple features constantly burning braziers. The temples typically have a single tower which acts to elevate one of the ever-burning braziers. This light-house also gives excellent line of sight of archers defending the temple and the perfect platform from which to rain fire upon anyone laying siege. Crossfall '''House: Cairn Design: Marsh Castle Style: '''First Men Design '''Location: '''In the South Western most point of the Neck, on the eastern side of the woods. '''Description: '''Crossfall was once the keep of House Charlton, Banner-Lords of House Frey. It is encompassed in woodlands and lies half a days march from the Itonman's Bay. The Nightfort '''House: The Night's Watch Design: '''Bridge Castle '''Style: '''First Men Design '''Location: '''The Nightfort is situated the middle of The Wall. '''Description: '''The '''Nightfort is one of the castles along the Wall. It is the only castle along the Wall where the steps up the side of the Wall were carved into the ice.